Kiss Ur Lips
by bydnunas
Summary: just a short story about lee seon jun (Park Yoochun) who has a 'weird' feeling towards his roommate, pretty 'boy', kim yoon shik (Park Minyoung). ficlet. rnr?


sweet cherry's lips look a like. it's really pretty sweet anyway

Kiss Ur Lips©bydnunas

* * *

' _Wang Seobang~'_

' _Wang Seobang~'_

' _Wang Seobang~'_

Suaranya terus menyapu pendengaran Seon Jun. Iya, 'lelaki' berwajah cantik yang merupakan teman satu kamar Seon Jun, Kim Yoon Shik. Sejak Yoon Shik mengenakan pakaian ala _gisaeng_ tempo hari lalu, pikiran Seon Jun tak pernah tenang. Ia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tubuh mungil teman sekamarnya mengenakan pakaian wanita –dan dengan ditambah wajah cantiknya; membuat Yoon Shik benar terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Dan itu, membuat Seon Jun tak memahami dirinya sendiri!

Bayangkan, Yoon Shik itu ' **lelaki** ', dan sejak hari itu—Yoon Shik mengenakan pakaian wanita—Seon Jun terus merasa ada sesuatu dihatinya yang tak beres. Hatinya berdegup tak menentu tiap bertatap muka dengan teman cantiknya itu. Bukan hanya tatap muka, saat hanya melihat Yoon Shik pun, Seon Jun merasa aneh. Dan _spot_ mata kecil Seon Jun adalah bibir merah muda Yoon Shik. Hal itu makin membuat lelaki bermarga Lee itu tak karuan. Yang Seon Jun bisa lakukan saat hatinya mulai berpacu karena Yoon Shik hanya meneguk salivanya dan membuang muka –mencari _spot_ lain untuk dilihat.

Ini bukanlah hal yang baik, kan?

Semakin hari, perasaan Seon Jun makin aneh. Matanya selalu menangkap dimana gumpalan merah muda diwajah cantik Yoon Shik berada. Pergerakan bibir Yoon Shik. Seon Jun ingin merasakan bibir itu. Apakah manis?

Merah muda gumpalan daging itu sangat menggodanya!

Tapi sebagai pria bermartabat dan juga _straight_ –menurut dirinya sendiri, Seon Jun membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran _ngawur_ nya untuk merasakan bibir 'lelaki' berwajah cantik itu.

Ya, Seon Jun _straight;_ menurut dirinya sendiri!

" _Wang Seobang_!"

Seon Jun menoleh dimana suara tersebut berasal. Dari arah belakangnya Yoon Shik berjalan dengan wajah yang berseri dan bibir melengkung indah diwajahnya.

Seon Jun melihatnya!

Tepat pada gumpalan daging merah muda milik Yoon Shik yang melengkung –yang membuat empunya tersebut terlihat sangat cantik!

Oh ayolah! Dia 'lelaki'—

"Ada apa?"

Seperti biasa, dengan nada dingin Seon Jun bertanya maksud 'lelaki' cantik dihadapannya ini –sekarang- memanggilnya untuk apa.

"Bisa membantuku?"

Yoon Shik bertanya dengan senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya. Sangat manis! Seon Jun masih bisa menolaknya. Maksudnya menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat aneh pada 'lelaki' cantik dihadapannya itu. Dia lelaki bermartabat asal kau tahu!

"M-membantu apa?"

"Ke gudang belakang, kajja~"

Tanpa mendapat izin dari Seon Jun, Yoon Shik menarik tangan lelaki tinggi itu dengan cepat –untuk mengikutinya.

 **.**

"Apa yang bisa kubantu disini?"

Seon Jun melihat sekitarnya kotor penuh debu. Apa mungkin Yoon Shik memintanya untuk membantu membersihkan tempat kotor ini?

"Pegang meja ini!"

Yoon Shik menepuk meja kayu dihadapannya. Kemudiannya ia naik kemeja tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tanya Seon Jun sambil menuruti yang Yoon Shik suruh. Ia memegang meja tersebut. Saat Yoon Shik menaikinya.

"Pegang saja yang erat!"

Dengan wajah yang –agak bingung, Seon Jun memegang meja tersebut dengan erat. Yah, mungkin ada yang perlu Yoon Shik ambil diatas lemari tua dihadapan mereka itu.

Bukan hanya sebuah meja yang kini Seon Jun pegang yang Yoon Shik naiki, terdapat satu meja lagi diatas meja yang Seon Jun pegang erat kini. Iya, lemari tua itu cukup tinggi.

"Pelan-pelan!"

Celetuk Seon Jun yang kini memegangi dua meja sekaligus dengan erat.

Tentu saja dalam hati Seon Jun begitu cemas teman cantiknya itu menaiki dua meja sekaligus itu. Berada ditempat yang tinggi yang tidak aman. Bagaimana kalau Yoon Shik terjatuh?

"Iya."

"Pegang yang kuat ya! Aku hampir mencapainya!"

Hanya dengan dua meja tidak cukup bagi tubuh mungil Yoon Shik untuk mencapai atap lemari. Kaki 'lelaki' cantik itu berjinjit diatas meja. Mencoba menggapai –yang sepertinya- buku diatap lemari itu.

"Eungg"

Pegangan Seon Jun pada kedua meja yang ditumpuk dihadapannya itu makain erat.

"Hati-hati!"

Kembali, Seon Jun memperingati Yoon Shik. Posisi Yoon Shik tidak baik, dia bisa saja—

—jatuh.

 **GREEPPP**

 **BRAKKKK**

Persetan dengan segala _gengsi_ dalam diri Seon Jun. Lelaki bermata sipit itu menangkap tubuh mungil Yoon Shik yang jatuh dari peradangannya mengambil buku. Sampai tak kuat menopang tubuh Yoon Shik –entah karena apa- Seon Jun jatuh kelantai dengan Yoon Shik berada diatasnya.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat—UGH

Mata kecil Seon Jun melihat meja yang bertumpuk itu bergoyang. Sepertinya akan jatuh.

Dengan cepat, Seon Jun berguling dengan masih ada Yoon Shik diatasnya. Ia mendekap tubuh Yoon Shik dengan kedua tangannya memegang kepala 'lelaki' cantik itu, menjauh dari dekat meja yang—

 **BRAKKKK**

Sekarang posisi berganti dengan Yoon Shik berada dibawah tubuh Seon Jun.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat membuat keduanya dapat mencium aroma masing-masing. Begitupun derauan napas mereka dapat dirasakan dikulit wajah meraka masing-masing.

Tak ada yang berbicara, keduanya hening menutup mulut. Dengan mata yang beradu. Terbuka lebar.

Jarak kedua gumpalan daging berwarna merah muda milik mereka masing-masing hanya berjarak lima centi.

Seon Jun bisa saja menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk merasakan bibir milik 'lelaki' berwajah cantik yang membuat hatinya tak karuan itu.

Okay! Sepertinya Lee Seon Jun tak mau menyiakan kesempatan Tuhan yang diberikan untuknya saat ini.

Wajah Seon Jun makin mendekat pada Yoon Shik. Gumpalan daging berwarna merah muda milik Seon Jun hanya berjarak tiga—dua—satu centi dengan milik Yoon Shik.

Yoon Shik memejamkan matanya.

 **CHUUUU~**

Ajaib! Seorang Lee Seon Jun melakukannya. Dia tak menyiakan kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan untuknya mencium bibir 'lelaki' cantik yang –sepertinya sudah mencuri hatinya dan akan merubah orientasi sex-nya.

Seon Jun tak lagi _straight_?

Manis.

Itulah satu pemikiran yang keluar saat bibir penuh Seon Jun menyapu lembut bibir Yoon Shik. Sesuai warna merah muda yang menggoda bak cherry matang, bibir Yoon Shik benar-benar manis.

Perlahan Seon Jun mulai melumat bibir Yoon Shik. Pemilik bibir tak menolak perlakuan Seon Jun dan tak juga meresponnya. Hanya membiarkan Seon Jun melakukan sesukannya.

Lumatan-lumatan Seon Jun pada bibir yang menjadi candunya –untuk saat ini- makin dalam. Dan dengan itu Yoon Shik membuka mulutnya membalas lumatan yang Seon Jun lakukan dibibirnya.

Decakan yang tercipta karena peraduan kedua bibir manusia yang saling melumat itu tidak terelakkan. Kedua manusia didalam gudang ini dapat mendengar buah dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

Sampai waktu berlalu dan mereka berdua berhenti. Memburu napas yang hampir hilang. Keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Kecanggungan jelas terasa pada diri keduanya.

Sampai kedipan mata Yoon Shik menyadarkan Seon Jun.

Seon Jun dengan cepat bangun dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Yoon Shik.

Ia berdehem beberapa kali menghilangkan kecanggungan dalam dirinya –yang sepertinya tak akan hilang.

" _Mianhao_!"

Seon Jun berucap tanpa melihat Yoon Shik.

Seon Jun memang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan bibir ranum Yoon Shik. Tapi dia seperti akan kehilangan kenyamanan untuk bersama Yoon Shik –seperti sebelumnya- setelah ini.

' _Gwanch_ a _nseumnida_ '

Batin Yoon Shik, yang sebenarnya memendam rasa pada Seon Jun teman sekamarnya yang membawanya kesini, ke sekolah Sungkyunkwan, dimana hanya lelaki yang boleh masuk kesini.

Menyembunyikan identitasnya demi mendapat uang. Karena hal itu Yoon Shik bisa sampai ke titik ini.

Tetap saja, Yoon Shik masih wanita normal yang menyukai pria tampan seperti Seon Jun.

Kim Yoon Hee menyukai Lee Seon Jun.

END.

* * *

Keisengan semata setelah nonton drama sungkyunkwan scanal hehe. Tanpa ada niat nulis, cuma iseng malah jadi ceerita cem diatas. lame dan cheesy haha.

meskipun begitu, kalau ada yang baca mohon reveiw ya! (iya kalau ada ._.)

with love,

bydnunas


End file.
